1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing slippage control in a continuously variable transmission, particularly an endless belt transmission having a driving disk set and a driven disk set that are coupled to one another by an endless belt means for transmitting torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuously variable transmissions such as, for example, endless belt transmissions, are known in automotive technology, and usually have a driving disk set and a driven disk set that are coupled to one another by means of an endless belt for transmitting torque. If the contact pressure on the disk sets is freely adjustable, it is helpful for the transmission ratio control in an endless belt transmission if the precise course of the power ratio as a function of a margin of safety or a safety factor is known. In certain driving situations, for example in the case of wheel-side impacts or the like, it is necessary for the safety factor to be increased. That cannot be taken into account in the transmission ratio control in the known endless belt transmissions, so that the effects of the changed power ratios on the transmission ratio of the variable speed drive cannot be reduced or eliminated. For that reason comfort in the motor vehicle can be detrimentally affected.
The object of the invention is to propose a method and an apparatus for further optimizing the transmission ratio control in a continuously variable transmission.